Slave, Pets & Everything In-between
by boldfullmetal
Summary: AU: (No reapers) The first contact war didn't end at 314, instead it continued on for years culminating in humanities defeat and eventual enslavement by the Turian Hierarchy. It's thirty years later and Humans are now prized as the perfect pet by every race in the galaxy as domesticity and servitude have been breed and beaten into their nature. (Rated M for Smut, & mature themes)


**A/N: this little excerpt is just to test the waters to see if there's enough interest in the story to warrant a continuation. I originally wrote this because I was experiencing writers block with writing and revising my other story, Power in creation (shameless plug). I kinda wanna do a nice simple romance with a little bit of angst and drama. In all honesty I'll probably keep updating this one even if there isn't an initial massive support, but I find that my mind works better if I can jump from writing story to story, and if I just stick with writing one at a time I tend to either burn out, or end up hating what I write. (also kill myself re-reading, and re-editing) So enjoy and review**

**P.S. I just started reading the book 12 years a slave... so ya... lot of inspiration (if you could call it that) to pull from for some of the slave scenes.**

* * *

**2181: Palaven, House Vakarian**

Clicking his mandibles and licking his sharp teeth, the fifteen year old Garrus Vakarian grumbled and scratched his plates with his claws as he woke up. The bright warm sun cascaded through the open window to play merrily on his face.

With a loud bang his bedroom door violently swung open as his younger sister Solana Vakarian burst through the door to jump on her brothers bed

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake uuuup!" Solana gleefully crooned, her sub-harmonics a flutter in joyful humm's, "Wake up birthday boy! Mom's cooking your favorite!"

Rolling to his side he threw one of his pillow head roll's at his sister and tried to wave her off, "Sol _please!" _the adolescent Turian whined "I only get to sleep in one day a year, and I plan on spending it thoroughly exterminating and calibrating the insides of my eyelids."

"Fine garr, I guess I get to open your presents for you."

"Whatever, it's just gonna be more gun manuals and history books on Turian military battles. If I'm lucky I might get something useful from gram gram like five credits."

Jumping onto his chest Solana playfully slapped his face "Aaaw you didn't overhear mom's vidcall with dad did you?" Pulling in close to his ear she whispered, "Mom's taking us to the citadel."

"Mmmhmmm that's nice, have a lovely time... I'll be here." he mumbled as he pushed his sister off of him and pulled the blanket over his head.

placing her hands on her slender waist Solona huffed in annoyance, "Fine... I guess you won't mind then when we go and purchase a human to be our slave." raising her sub-harmonics to flirty levels she purred, "Maybe a Big... Strapping... Male... to bend to mom and my's every desire... hmm."

"Nice try Sol," Garrus huffed disbelievingly "Dad would never agree to getting a slave, and never a male... maybe a female." half asleep he clicking his mandibles and let out a throaty purr, "mmmmm... maybe someone who's nice and... flexible."

"Spirits garr you're such a perv!" his sister cried as she threw thew the bedroll on the floor at his head, a smug smile of satisfaction spread across her plates when she heard her brother whine in pain, "Come on you xeno-phile time to get up, or when I come back I'm bringing a bucket of water!"

"I'm up!... I'm up!" he crooned while flopping like a fish out of water in his sheets, his leg spurs getting tangled and causing his body to fall flat onto his room floor. Mind flooded with stinging pain he heard his sister buckle over with cackling laughter

wheezing, "You looked like a toppled Volus trying to right yourself!"

"Grrrrrr... shut up!" Garrus angrily rumbled. With legs still tangled he tried getting up once again, only to hear loud tearing sounds of his foot talons on the bedspread. His adolescent leg spurs finding the holes, the thrashing turian only furthered his own restraints in the tan blankets.

"... Hahahahahah... Hahahahah." breath now completely lost Solana's blunted claws gripped her chest,"Are you turning into a butterfly?" sucking in air she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Get over here sis!" he grunted as he flailed his body in a semi orderly fashion allowing him to crawl forward. "I'm going to kill you." he mocked as his mouth made audible biting noises.

"Oh noooo! A Thresher Maw!... Mom!" Solona cried while scrambling out of her brother's room, cries of "Get back here!" fallowing the clicking of her talons on the floor.

* * *

**2181 Citadel Docks**

"Keep moving! Keep moving slaves!" A Batarian task master barked cruel, electronic whip in hand. "You there! Whore! what's taking so long!" he yelled at an Asari medic treating an infected brunette female human. Her body was shivering from fever and mal-nourishment, her once pristine white slave tunic brown and black with filth and mud.

"She has a fever you bastard! she needs immediate medical treatment or else she'll die!" the blue Asari yelled as she waved the scans from her Omni-tool in the four eyed monsters face.

"Treatment huh" he grumbled as he walked over to the collapsed inventory. "How much?"

"What?" she confusedly replied.

"How Much ASARI!" he barked again while turning the almost lifeless human's face in his hand. Smearing the sweat that stained his hand back on the tattered rags that were considered her cloths.

"It med's shouldn't be more than a fifty credits." the medic said as calmly as possible.

"This is cheaper." the Batarian laughed as he pulled out his pistol and blew the back of the woman's head off. "Hey Anto! Got another one for disposal." seeing the Medics horrid face he chuckled, "got to turn a profit."

"You didn't have to do that!" the medic cried, "Her disease wasn't fatal, I could have cured her." Biotics flaring in rage the slaver raised the pistol to the Asari's head.

"I could easily just shoot you girl, and tell C-Sec one of the cattle grabbed my gun. All I got to do is tip them a few creds to look the other way and I'll be disposing of two bodies instead of one."

Knowing her biotic's weren't strong enough to stop a bullet Dr. T'soni scowled and lowered her guard.

"Good girl," the Batarian jested while lightly slapping her cheek with his hand, "Now get back to work and check the rest."

Slapping his disgusting hand away Liara headed into the cargo hold and began scanning the rest of the crates for signs of serious infection. To say human slaves were in rough shape would be an understatement. All haven't been washed in weeks as well as fed any decent semblance of a meal, it was sickening to see what state the slavers had kept them in, it violated all citadel legislation on treatment of intelligent beings. But she knew that no one cared, the money was too good, and everyone wanted a piece of the species everyone was calling the second Asari. In fact it's the only reason their entire civilization wasn't burned to ash's by the Hierarchy. In exchange for survival Humanity's alliance government allowed it's populace to be contracted into servitude. And thus the race was on as every matriarch and matron wanted to experience these Male Asari. Even after fighting a bloody war, most male Turians wanted to try out the women of their heated enemy and experience the spoils of war, something about there insatiable sexual appetite combined with warm bodies and incredible flexibility.

_It's such a shame, under different circumstances things might have been better. _Liara mused as she scanned a crate containing one male and female. from her scans she could tell that they were brother and sister. They instinctively cowered in fear when her body blocked out the limited light, opting to seek comfort in each others arms. Raising her Omni, Liara illuminated the darkness with its orange glow and saw a dazzling pair of emerald green and ocean blue eyes staring at her. It triggered something in her, _Such sadness, such pain._

"Hey! Asari!" a different Batarian called from behind, "Is something a matter? Do they need treatment?"

"They don't need a bullet if that's what you mean you barbarian." Liara sternly growled, making it clear that she would not stand for more needless deaths.

"That's not what I meant Doctor?" The Batarian almost sounded apologetic, two of his eyes gazed at the medic while the other two searched the darkness for the two humans.

"T'Soni" Liara coldly responded.

"Well, Dr. T'Soni, do they need treatment?"

"What do you care Mr.?"

"Anto, Anto Korragan, Dr." the batarian male said as he passed a pair of protein bars to a couple of slaves in another cage, "Unlike my partner I don't take pleasure in watching people suffer. And I ask because I wan't to know if they would fetch a higher price if they were more..."

"Lively?"

"Presentable."

Turning back to her medical scan she noticed their faltering kidneys caused by severe dehydration, "Surprisingly all these two need is a few days of bed rest and fluids. If you'd allow me to take them to the free clinic, I'm sure you would see a nice profit. And allowing them to take proper showers and bed rest would do wonders for their mental and physical health." T'Soni berated the man as he bore her assault.

"Look around doctor" Anto said as he made sweeping gestures with his hand, "Does this look like some wealthy luxury ship? we barely have better accommodations than our cargo." seeing that she wasn't impressed he sighed _Why am I such a sucker for blue? _"How bout I made you a deal, I sign these two over to you temporarily for treatment, and you agree to go out on a date."

"That is absurd" she began but was cut off by his hand.

"Look, my boss is liable to kill them if they don't sell. You have the power to save two lives doctor, and all you have to do is sit through maybe a nice dinner with a man who would like to get to know you better. I promise, I won't try anything."

His gravely deep voice didn't do much to abate her fears, but when she looking into the blue eyes of the male her heart fled with grief and a pang of something else. "Sign them over first and you have yourself a deal."

"I'll go start on the paper work." Anto chuckled.

* * *

**2181 free clinic**

_"I am the very model of a scientist Salarian. I've studied species Turian, Asari, and Batarian"_ Dr. Mordin Solus lowly sang as he dashed around his clinic treating the sick and dying. "Ahh nurse. Need new tissue cultures for Krogan patient." he said while patting his human assistant Daniel Abrams.

"Right away doctor," the brown haired male promptly replied as he moved passed an injured Drell receiving fluids.

"I'm quite good at genetics, daa da da dadaaa" Solus continued to humm as he stabbed an unconscious scarred krogan in the neck with a particularly large injection needle. "My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian, I am the very model of a scientist solariaaa."

"AGHHHH" the krogan groaned, sounding like he was finishing the Dr.'s song.

"Ahh Werx. Good timing." Mordin chuckled as he furiously tapped a a data console. "Must reconsider offer on barbershop quartet."

"ghfjdsjfs, How did I get here?" the old battlemaster rumbled

"Fight with Vorcha in wards. Many Vorcha. Many teeth, many claws; Suggest using alternate strategy than jumping off building. Landing, not good for senior citizen knees or... head. But congratulations on new scar."

"he.. he..he, didn't know you cared." Wrex deeply chuckled.

"no no no, Mistake care for compassion; you repeat customer, good for business, keeps the lights on. Allows me to treat others who considered strays by society."

"Liara what are you doing?" Danniel stuttered as he gawked at the two humans leashed to the Dr.s hand.

"See Wrex... More strays. Excuse me." Mordin quickly said as he hurriedly walked over and scanned the new arrivals, "Take them too exam room two Dr. T'Soni, Explain why you have human slaves later, treatment first."

"Thank you doctor." Liara curtly replied as she guided the male who was named Johnathon, and female named Elizabeth to the exam room. Once inside she quickly shredded their limited filthy clothes and put the scared patients in clean hospital gowns.

"Ah, see you already preparing them, good. Makes my job easier." Mordin said as he brushed past the Asari to bring his Omni up to the males face. "Hello, I'm Dr. Solus. Who might you be."

"..." John remained silent and gazed menacingly at the Salarian

"Generally it is polite to tell someone who is helping you your name." the Dr said as he stuck an IV drip into the males arm to administer fluids. "But if you prefer to remain silent that's alright as well." moving to the red haired green eyed woman he did the same. "Whatever your names, should be in tip top shape within 48 hours. Please excuse me. And...don't move."

Exiting the room Solus locked the door and stared at his Asari assistant.


End file.
